Spike Speaks His Mind
by Nitrowugs
Summary: Spike has something to say to Angel and he is not letting anything stop him.  The question is, what will Angel do after he hears what Spike has to say?


Spike Speaks His Mind

Author: Nitrowugs

Rating: PG (maybe)

Pairings: None.

Feedback: Please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with BtVS or AtS. (Characters, plots, and dialogue from the shows are borrowed with no infringement intent whatsoever.)

Distribution: Please ask and let me know where it's going.

Written: 01/25/2011

Summary: Spike has something to say to Angel and he is not letting anything stop him. The question is, what will Angel do after he hears what Spike has to say?

A/N1: I have assumed that it was Spike waiting for Angel at the Hyperion at the end of 'Waiting in the Wings' in AtS season 3 instead of Groo waiting for Cordelia.

A/N2: Thoughts are in single quotes ('').

Spike had had enough. Somebody had to set Angel straight and if he had to be the one to do it, so be it. Angel wasn't at the Hyperion Hotel when Spike arrived; according to Lorne he was at the ballet with Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Fred. Spike was the last person that Angel expected to find waiting for him when he and the AI team returned to the hotel; to say that Angel was not happy to see him was a gross understatement.

"What are you doing here Spike?"

"I want to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about. Get out."

"Either you talk to me or you stand there like a lump and listen; it's your call. Either way you are going to hear what I have to say. Right now."

"Fine. Make it quick." Angel turned to the others and asked, "Would you all excuse us?"

"Your friends can stay and listen; they need to hear this as well."

Everyone took seats in the waiting room and waited for Spike to speak.

With a long sigh and obvious dread Angel told Spike to go ahead and say what he had to say.

"What the hell has happened to you, Angelus?"

"I'm not Angelus."

"Oh yeah that's right you're not Angelus. I used to respect him, I still do, but you're not Angelus now, you're so much less. All that soul did was trap Angelus and make you a spineless imitation of the vampire that you used to be, but mark my words, Angelus is going to get free one day and he is going to make you pay for everything you've done."

"What've I done Spike?"

Spike looked at Angel as if he thought his grandsire was crazy. "You mean besides what you've just done?" Spike made a face as he touched his nose briefly.

Angel glared a warning at him which Spike ignored.

"For one thing you walked off and left your mate to fend for herself right after you marked her."

"Oh gods."

"Angel, you didn't."

"You marked her?"

"What? Who?"

"Buffy."

"You marked the slayer?"

These words of shock were heard around the room and ignored by both Angel and Spike.

"That's none of your business, Spike."

"That's where you're wrong; you're my grandsire, she is your mate, that makes her family; and family is entirely my business since you have decided that it is no longer yours."

"Buffy isn't my responsibility anymore. She has moved on with her life. I have to do the same."

Spike raised his voice for the first time. "She will always be your responsibility; you marked her; that is a forever kind of commitment. You know what marking does to a vampire, remember Gretchen after Penn left her; have you any idea what it does to a human? You marked her and left her to the wolves, wolves like me and wolves much worse than me."

"Who could possibly be worse than you, Spike?"

"Her so-called friends, the ones that ripped her out of heaven and left her in her coffin where she had to claw her way out of her own grave. You remember what that's like, don't you? And you didn't have to breathe." (Shocked gasps were again heard around the room which Spike again ignored.) "Then when she wasn't behaving the way they thought she should, they had the nerve to use magic on her again to make her forget that she was ever there. Now she's alone and emotionally helpless and doesn't know why; she knows that she doesn't belong here but she doesn't know where she does belong and you're doing nothing to help her."

Angel tried to interrupt, but Spike wouldn't let him. "Oh don't tell me, you don't want to risk your precious soul." Spike spoke through clenched teeth as he closed his hands into fists in an effort to calm himself.

"You bloody idiot, for his mate a real vampire would gladly give his unlife. Don't you think that a witch that's powerful enough to breach heaven and pull out someone as important as Buffy could bind your soul? Even if the witch hasn't thought about it I'm sure that the watcher has; that being the case then, why hasn't he asked Red to look into binding your soul? I'll tell you why. Because he knows that if she did and there is any part of Angelus left in you, you would return to your mate. I know it and so does he. Why doesn't he want you to return? Simple. They have emotional control over her now; with you she would be stronger and so would you. I know it and so does the watcher; together you are strong, alone you are dead."

Angel's eyes widen remembering what the Morah demon had told him and he looked up at Spike, but before he could speak Spike continued.

"Oh yes, Peaches, you're not the only ensouled vampire anymore, and not the only ensouled vampire with a link to the powers. The thing is you see, I don't need a seer; my link is direct. When they saw that you were not getting all of their messages they decided they needed another link; I guess that's why they had my soul returned to me."

Cordelia jumped up. "What the hell do you mean he's not getting all of their messages? I always tell him when I get a vision."

Spike in full game face roared, "I'm not talking to you. Sit down and shut up."

Frightened, Cordelia quickly sat back down in her chair as she whined Angel's name.

"Cordy, please."

Spike resumed his verbal assault. "Do you think the powers would have sent a vision for something as insignificant as the Chumash Indians and still not let you know how emotionally distraught your mate was when she found out that her mother had a brain tumor, or when she had to face that Frankenstein monster created by the Initiative, or when she was going to have to face a hell god and die without your help?"

Angel looked questionably at Cordelia. She stammered but recovered quickly. "I..uh..Angel, you're not believing this, I don't know what he's talking about; are you going to take his word over mine?"

Spike jumped in before Angel could reply. "Handle your personnel problems after I'm gone, I'm not finished."

"You've said enough, Spike, now get out of here and leave us alone."

"Not yet. What kind of vampire are you, Angel? Do you want to be human so badly that you're willing to do anything to keep them around, to pay humans in order to keep their friendship, to let them walk all over you? You're the laughing stock of the demon community and you can't even see it. What a disappointment you are."

"I told you to leave; now are you going quietly or am I going to have to throw you out?"

Spike started to reply differently, then realized that the effort would be wasted so he simply said, "Fine, if you want to know what else I have to say, you know where to find me. I'll be in Sunnydale, trying to help your mate." He then turned to walk away, but stopped at the door and turned to look at his grandsire. "You have some decisions to make, Angel; I just hope you are vampire enough to make the right ones." With that he walked out the door.

Nobody moved; nobody said anything. Angel sat there staring after Spike lost in thought. He finally spoke.

"Spike was right. I do have some decisions to make."

He stood and left the room.

The end

A/N: I intentionally ended the story here leaving the answer to Angel's dilemma up to the reader to decide.


End file.
